


patriotic heart

by orphan_account



Series: gn! Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, tw: reader death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following drabble is about Alfred F. Jones/America & Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patriotic heart

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Reader death
> 
>  
> 
> Reader pronouns ー gender neutral.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is told by Alfred's p.o.v

I remember them like I remember Davie. So full of life and happiness I felt whenever I was around them, I really loved their smile the most I think. And to think I was so foolish to let another human come into my life, I fell in love with them as well. One of things that Arthur told me not to do when I was a young colony, is to never fall in love with a human since he as well had his heart broken by them. I never really understood why it was wrong, humans were kind of like us but they age so fast in a blink of an eye.

 

I didn't believe that humans could die until I met Davie, he was a good friend though he grew up much faster than I and died before I could show him the flowers that I got from Arthur. But I always got close to humans, mostly my presidents. Though some got assassinated or died during office. I liked being around them 'cause I feel like I can be them and be a normal person. I like making kids smile while making goofy faces at them or older people feel better about themselves.

 

But when I met [ Y/N ], it was different. They had a bright laugh and really nice [ E/C ] colored eyes with shiny [ H/C ], somehow it felt like my heart was pounding hard. I was in love with them, so I talked to them when we first met at the park since their dog had gotten loose and tripped me and ate my burger. They were so apologetic about it and pleaded that they buy me a new one. I agreed to that and we talked more. They didn't think I was annoying even when I asked and told them not to sugarcoat it.

 

They reminded me of Davie, so gentle and nice but instead of being friends, I wanted them. I wanted to hold them and give them kisses when they were sad in like those movies. Oh! And be my damsel in distress so I can be the hero and save them. But I knew there would be a point in time when I couldn't save them. But I did end up being together with them and they were one of the greatest things that happened.

 

I loved surprise hugging them and being a hero for them, I can sometimes still hear that sweet mellow laugh that they did. I did everything to make sure they lived long and well, I never wanted to lose the one I fell in love with. But I was an idiot and it got the best of me. I remember the day when I was going to go greet them but they didn't answer the door.

 

You know love is a crazy thing, it kind of makes you do the most dumbest things but you do it anyway right? Kind of like what Marlene Banks said one time, " _ **You never can tell what two people in love will do or how things will turn out. What they say and what they do can be very different from what they feel. How they act often makes no logical sense.**_ " I mean love is something that differs from couple from couple. It doesn't matter if you're straight, gay, lesbian, or anything you can think of. It's different.

 

My world came crashing down once [ Y/N ] had died of old age, peacefully in their sleep. I was so glad that they had died peacefully instead of something more painful. I remember the tears that didn't stop streaming from my ocean blue eyes that I had to take my glasses off for awhile. I made sure they got a good spot buried in and had a bouquet of flowers that they once told me that they liked when we went to a flower shop.

 

I was in love with a human and so what? They were one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me aside from Davie. Thank you for being in my life [ Y/N ], I miss you though especially your laugh. I wish you could come watch movies with me and do the things we did like old times. Since I don't think I said I love you enough even though I said probably a billion of times.

 

"I love you [ Y/N ] with all of my **patriotic heart**."

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of writing something for Alfred since he's one of my favorite Allied countries and watched the tearjerker episode of Davie while I thought of this. And I'm not used to writing in this p.o.v so that's why it's so short and didn't want to switch p.o.v's to make it confusing. Comment if you think I should post my reader inserts on here too or not. And I shall see YOU in the next story! Buh~Bye! 
> 
>  
> 
> Story © cappucciino-chan 
> 
> Alfred F. Jones/America & Davie © Hidekaz Himaruya 
> 
> You © You


End file.
